


Don't tease

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Dwalin, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dancing, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Kinda, Party, Poor Dwalin, Poor Thorin Oakenshield, Possessive Thorin, Rebuilding Erebor, Slow Dancing, Smutty ending, Teasing, Thorin Has a Crush, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin can't dance at ALL, iPhones, or can he, reader has an iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli decided to set a small celebration in honour of reclaiming Erebor and you were happy to help them. Being the only girl in the company has some perks. Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.

“Come on Thorin, don’t be so grumpy!” you called at the royal while doing ridiculous dance creations with merrily laughing Bofur. Thorin just gave you a strict frown and continued chatting with Balin, who looked like he wanted to kick the grumpiness from his head, but managed to hide it quite well.  
Kili and Fili decided to set a small celebration in honour of reclaiming Erebor and winning the battle and you were happy to help them. Soon the company was dragged in by the smell of delicious meals and lots of drinks the lads managed to get into the mountain. With the help of your iPhone the party was ready and now everyone was having fun dancing, chatting and laughing by their drinks. You were the only girl in the company, so you had “the privilege” to dance with every single dwarf in the company. You actually didn’t mind dancing at all, the more the better, but dancing with some of the dwarves was not that easy.  
After the song ended, you gave Bofur a peck on his cheek and with a carefree laughter sipped from your drink. You wanted to ease your aching legs a bit so you sat next to Dwalin and leaned onto his shoulder with a soft sigh.  
“Don’t you dare to be tired yet, lass,” the dwarf threatened you playfully and you winked in response.  
“Just give me a second and we’ll see who will be tired,” you teased, found another song and pulled Dwalin from his seat into a wild freestyle moves with an encouraging roar and clapping from the others. It had to look really funny and ridiculous, the big dwarf trying to imitate your moves oafishly but with such verve you only saw on the battlefield.  
“Okay, you won, lassie,” admitted Dwalin when he collapsed onto his seat after the song. You smirked and sooner than you could realise you were dragged to the “dance floor” again by Fili and Kili.  
“Can-can your uncle dance?” you asked while wriggling between the lads, so only they could hear you.  
“Oh yes, he can,” answered Kili between the jerky breaths.  
“Like a bear,” added Fili with a grin.  
“We’ll have fun watching you two!” laughed Kili when they let you change the partner. You didn’t want it to look too obvious, so you came to the table where Thorin and Balin were chatting and with a cheerful “let me borrow Balin for a second” you grabbed the dwarf’s hand and made him dance with you.   
“Thank you lass,” whispered Balin while moving a bit slower than the other partners you had, but precisely in the rhythm of the song that was playing. You gave him a questioning look.  
“He can’t drop his eyes from you tonight but refuses to ask you for a dance!” added the dwarf.  
“You mean Thorin?” you giggled. He seemed to be all angry and strict through the whole night.  
“Yes. And the only thing he is talking about is how fine you look tonight and how nicely and teasingly you move and I had to listen to this all the time!” explained Balin.  
“I didn’t mean to tease him,” you blushed when you thought of all the twisting and wriggling and body to body dancing you had done tonight. You had a bit of a “thing” for the royal and wanted to keep all of this just for him, but when he ignored your offers you just let the pumped adrenaline in your body go and now you realised that it had to look like a real teasing.  
“Can you please give him just a small dance because I think that my head will blow up if I’d have to listen to more of Thorin’s reveries,” asked Balin and you nodded with a kind smile. You really felt sorry for the old dwarf and wanted to help him and of course, yourself.  
“Alright Thorin, it’s your turn now,” you came to Thorin and pulled his arm playfully. You decided that you will dance with him, no matter what.  
“No, thank you Y/N, I don’t dance,” he tried to get out of the situation but his refusal was booed by his nephews and soon every dwarf was cheering him to dance and a loud “Thorin! Thorin! Thorin!” echoed in the hall so the king stood up with a bright blush on his face and let himself be dragged by you to the middle of the dance floor. He desperately tried to dance in the rhythm, but the music seemed to be too fast for him. He even stepped onto your toes a few times, but with a murmured “I’m sorry” continued his clumsy dance. You tried to lead him a bit, but he was stubborn and you didn’t want to risk any more hurting toes than you just got from him and some of the previous dancers. You saw Thorin’s embarrassment and redness on his cheeks he tried to hide from you and gave a fake glare at Fili and Kili howling from laughter behind the other dwarves who were shaking from pent up laughter as well to comfort the king. You felt really sorry for him and wanted him to feel at least a bit comfortable. A weird idea came to your mind.  
“Wait a second,” you ordered the royal and ran to your iPhone to change the song.  
“Is it better now?” you asked carefully when you came back with a way slower song than the last one. The slow rhythm somehow gave Thorin an unexpected courage. He smiled relieved and softly and offered you his hand. With your hand gently held by his bigger one and his arm wrapped around your waist possessively you slowly moved from foot to foot now perfectly in the rhythm. The others were watching you in quiet amazement and when Thorin swiftly turned you around with skill of a master, so you could lean your figure against his muscular torso, they gasped in surprise which made the royal hum into your ear proudly. You could swear that his lips even brushed against your ear a bit. That thought made you blush and he had to notice it because he hummed in your ear again. You were now sure that he was doing it on purpose and couldn’t help yourself but giggle.  
“What’s so funny Y/N?” Thorin purred into your ear when he turned you around again.  
“Don’t tease,” you whispered, your blushing face leaning against his shoulder gently.  
“You were teasing me all the time Y/N. Why couldn’t I have a bit of fun now?” Thorin replied with a sly smirk. You noticed that his hand, which was supposed to be on your waist was slowly moving lower and lower and yelped in surprise when he squeezed you teasingly. Thorin chuckled at your reaction but didn’t put his hand away. Everything was so addictive, his scent, warmth of his body and his grip... you didn’t want that moment to end.  
At the end of the song Thorin bend you unexpectedly over backwards and you squeaked in surprise and clutched him firmly. The hall was filled with silence full of expectations. Thorin looked at you with hungry eyes and a mischievous grin and sooner than you could realise what was going on, he pressed his lips against yours. Your knees would surely buckle if he wouldn’t hold you in his arms. You surrendered to his touches and let him deepen the kiss, his lips rubbing against yours passionately and greedily yet gentle. After a while Thorin broke the kiss and smirked at your flushed face, widened eyes and swollen lips. The dwarves started to cheer and clap happily and you buried your face into Thorin’s chest, so the others wouldn’t see your tomato-like face. The royal chuckled at your sudden sheepishness, took you into his arms and with merry whooping and laughter from the company headed with you to his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> I became Halt and Catch Fire fan recently and just can't live without the songs that ate in it, so this somehow happened. Feel free to comment and leave kudos! :)


End file.
